Hit The Showers Andrews
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: What really happened during the shower moment between Veronica and Archie? (contains smut, spoilers, if you haven't seen the first episode don't read)


Hit The Showers Andrews

Summary: What really happened during the shower moment between Veronica and Archie? (contains smut, spoilers, if you haven't seen the first episode don't read)

OooooO

The water drizzled down Archie's back, letting it sooth the pain away, he pressed his forehead against the cool wall in front of him, he watched as the blood from his father get washed down the drain, he felt tears swarming in his eyes as he kept hearing the gun shot in his head, the ringing of the bell.

How was he supposed to move on from this? What if his father didn't make it?, Was he going to move back with his mother? What about Veronica? They were just starting a relationship that was well over due and he didn't want to miss a chance of happiness with her.

He kept replaying what he was going too tell his father this morning at Pop's in his mind. He wanted to tell him how crazy he was about Veronica, he wanted to tell him so many things. But the thought of loosing his father, he couldn't bare it. He held back a sob as he heard Veronica's soft voice coming through the door.

He licked his lips as he stood straighter, letting the water fall in his hair, washing away the blood that was now scared on his body even if it wasn't there too be seen. His breath hitched as he saw Veronica who had opened the shower curtain, god she was beautiful.

He could feel his stomach fluttering at the sight of her naked body, she wore only her pearl necklace around her neck, his gaze went to her lips that looked so warm and inviting.

"You look like you could use some company, Archiekins." Veronica murmured as she took a step into the shower, she stared at Archie for a moment, his six pack dripping with water from the shower head, his eyes dark and intense, full of lust and want, she felt her breath hitch as Archie pulled her closer, her own naked body pressed against his.

Archie didn't hesitate to pull Veronica into his arms, his hands dropped down to her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, they stared into each others eyes for a moment before Archie leaned closer and kissed her soft and supple at first. His lips moved slowly, his fingers gripping onto her hips, her hands moving up his chest and into his hair making him moan lowly.

"Ronnie.." He whispered against her lips, Veronica smirked while she placed her finger on his lips. "Shh, let me take care of you Archiekins." She murmured and pressed her lips against his for, she kept them there, until she decided to move towards his neck, she sucked on his neck not being gentle with making Archie moan, his head tilted back against the wall behind him, his head tilted to the side to give her more access.

She moved her lips knowing that she had left a mark on his beautiful skin, she trailed her lips down his chest, letting her tongue swirl around the left nipple while her right hand rubbed his other bicep. She heard Archie sigh contently from her lips, she nipped at his nipple a little rough but not too rough too where it would break his skin, she kissed down his chest pressing soft butterfly kisses on his pack.

"Ronnie.."Archie breathed out her name, his eyes closed with pleasure that swarmed in his body as Veronica's lips traveled down south, her hands doing the same as they gripped onto his hips. He moved his hand, letting his fingers run through her hair, he brushed a strand behind her ear making her smile at the soft touch.

Archie moaned loudly when he felt her lips on the tip of his erection, his fingers gripping into her hair not wanting her to stop at any moment. "Fuck, Ronnie..' He groaned when she wrapped her mouth around his now hard erection.

Veronica moaned lowly around his erection, letting the tip hit her tongue, she swirled around it, tasting the pre-cum on the tip making him moan even louder than before. "Gods, Ronnie.. don't stop.." Archie could feel his knees buckling as she moved faster, bobbing her head, her eyes closing when the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck..Ronnie.. I..I can't.." Archie moaned out, he could feel himself getting ready too release, that brilliant tongue of hers kept swirling around him, her free hand pressed against his hips. He bucked his hips as he released down her throat, making her moan around him.

He slumped against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, he watched Veronica lick her lips and moved to stand up, he smiled for the first time that day, feeling much better than he had before. "You're amazing Ronnie.." He murmured as he pulled her closer.

Veronica smiled, her hand pressed against his chest, letting her fingers run lazily on his biceps. "I know I am, Archiekins." She purred, moving her head up so their noses rubbed against each others. Archie closed his eyes from the soft gesture.

"I love you.."He said softly against her lips, he kissed her gently, while letting the water pour on them.

"I love you too Archie.." She murmured while resting her head on his shoulder, knowing they both had to get out of the shower soon but right now she just wanted to be in his arms and forget about the darkness that surrounded them outside of these walls.

OoooO


End file.
